


New Old Friend

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crystal Braves - Freeform, Family Feels, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Sweet, Team as Family, The Rising Stones (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: It is a calm, usual evening in the Rising Stones.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur & Warrior of Light, Scions of the Seventh Dawn & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029102
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	New Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I did not finish all the patches of Real Reborn and I have not played any of the expensions but I love Alphinaud too much and the Scions too much not to write fanfics so yeah this is my first take ENJOY!
> 
> (Also my WOL is an Au Ra but honestly there's no indication of that expect a mention of a tale so only the she/her pronouns are unchangable ENJOY!)

Known for her works as a Warrior of Light, Krysar was not one to overly express her opinions. In fact, she had never been, not when she still lived with her parents back in Othard lands, not when she left to become an adventurer, and not even now that she had turned into somewhat of a legend for the people around Eorzea. In fact, the more fame she seemed to gain, the last she seemed eager to speak up and say what was in her mind. She knew her duties, her position, the aid she could give to her friends and her new land, and how badly things could turn against their work if she ever uttered the wrong words.

Luckily, she was well surrounded by people who did the talking for her, leaving her with the heavy work rather than the diplomatic solutions. In fact, in most of her diplomatic quests, they rarely required her opinions, her presence being already infatuating enough.

And, of course, somehow she found herself in the midst of the most talkative group in the whole world.

"No! When I say no I mean no! We shall not give in our... ugh, listen to me! I know they are suffering but at the moment we have more pressing matters, I cannot-I will not send another one of our battlefronts to-are you listening to me?! If you send your squad to Ul Dah I will not send anyone to assist you in case of danger! Do you understand? You are going against my direct orders, I... I heard that! I am not just a boy I am your superior offic-No! You do not have the authorization to speak to your squad leader! I am telling you, you have direct orders-did... did she just... terminate our link?!"

Alphinaud groaned loudly and crossed his arms, shaking his head with a deep sigh. Krysar looked over from behind the wall, checking on him, watching as he slowly took deep breaths to calm and center himself again. He then turned around, heading towards Ilberd to probably complain and make this right, while Krysar gave a small smile at him from behind her hiding spot.

"There are many things he has yet to learn from being a leader" she heard, turning around to see Urianger staring at Alphinaud just behind her, towering over her small body. She gave the elezen a smile and a nod, before turning back to see the young man complaining to his first officer, Ilberd giving short nods at him. "Yet, I must admit, he is doing a fine job on his own."

"I couldn't agree more" Thancred snooped in, leaning over Krysar's side and grinning. "He is not the boy we first met. He has grown, both in wisdom and in leadership. It is a blessing to have him as a Scion."

Krysar gave both men a nod, pulling away from her hiding spot and heading to the table nearby to resume her tea break. She sat down, tail resting comfortably on her side, and she took a few sips of the nice drink and ate some of the biscuits Tataru had served them earlier. Urianger and Thancred both returned to their previous locations, the former heading towards the library, and the latter returning to his conversation with Y'Shtola and Yda on the table nearby. It wasn't long before Krysar heard the unusually firm footsteps of her younger friend approaching, and she could not help the smile as Alphinaud sat down in front of her, sighing and reaching for his own forgotten tea cup.

"I'm sorry, old friend. It seems as if the Crystal Braves are not still well versed in the art of obeying direct orders. Ilberd will take care of it, however" he said, sipping on his tea and wincing. "Oh, it is cold..."

"Allow me" Y'shtola spoke from the other table, waving her hand and making a small pool of fire around the mug. In a second, it was warm again, and Alphinaud allowed himself a thankful sigh.

"Thank you" he said, sipping the drink again and humming. "That is much better. I am glad we were able to sit down and talk for a while, even if a short one at that. I am aware both of us have many duties to perform, and I must say, I am beginning to tire more easily than I did in the beginning of my journey."

Krysar gave him a small nod, offering another biscuit, to which Alphinaud smiled and accepted promptly.

"Now tell me about your last adventures around Eorzea? I am aware that as an adventurer, you do stretch yourself too thin, looking for work as well as making due with your grand league responsibilities and your work here with the scions. Do you ever stop to rest? Sometimes I feel as if you do not even sleep regularly... although a protected of Hydaelyn as you are, the crystal light protects you from harm, but you should still rest and have fun every now and again. Unless you exercise that fun by destroying the enemies or your friends, as I have so many times heard. Is it true you have been protecting the Dragonhead boarders of those dragons that show up so often? And yet, you take care of the Garlean troops here in Mor Dhona more often than the Scions are proud to admit... how do you never tire? Is it a blessing of the twelve? I am truly impress-" Alphinaud stopped his rambling once he heard the chime of the stones, holding his ear against it. "Hello? Oh, I see. I am glad you have changed your mind. Please follow your instructions and head to our borders in La Noscea at your earliest convenience. Thank you" he said, sighing once the communication was cut. "Sometimes, this work tires me beyond comprehension."

Krysar knew there was little she could do to assist him. After all, she was a great adventurer, the warrior of light and the protected of Hydealyn, but she was still just a simple woman making her way through Eorzea, with almost no military training when it came to leading troops or creating new armies. So, she smiled sympathetically at him, reaching out and placing her hand over his own in a sign of support, and she could not help the delight that went through her heard at his cheeks turning pink and a shy smile showing on his face.

"Thank you, old friend" he whispered, seeming uncertain and shy, suddenly. He turned his hand around, holding hers back, and giving it a light squeeze. They were silent for a moment, and Krysar's smile grew to one of pure happiness to be around her friends in a quiet evening, without primals to fear or evil plans to uncover. Just a simple, quiet night in the Rising Stones.

They pulled their hands away to return to their tea and biscuits, their talk remaining light and Alphinaud making the most of it, while Krysar simply nodded and smiled at his words, giving him the support and ears he needed. When Minfilia finally came out of the solar, all the Scions stood up to move towards their makeshift table for supper, all of of them joining in delightful conversations, about monsters and new plans and even their usual day to day lives.

A big, found family, as Krysar recalled.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and suggestions are appreciated! As I said, I didn't play the expensions so sorry of the characters were OOC but I tried my best!!!!!!!


End file.
